Cache/When and what updates can we expect for bloc .28reset when.29
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1438.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 13, 2016 08:01:21 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. When and what updates can we expect for bloc (reset when) Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » When and what updates can we expect for bloc (reset when) « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: When and what updates can we expect for bloc (reset when) (Read 369 times) Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2164 When and what updates can we expect for bloc (reset when) « on: August 24, 2015, 12:01:20 AM » When and what updates can we expect for bloc (reset when) When and what updates can we expect for bloc (reset when) When and what updates can we expect for bloc (reset when) When and what updates can we expect for bloc (reset when) When and what updates can we expect for bloc (reset when) Thanks RUmsod, I actually want to know what's in store for bloc though noTRW Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2164 Re: When and what updates can we expect for bloc (reset when) « Reply #1 on: August 24, 2015, 12:03:25 AM » bump Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki President Lee Hero Member Offline 2088 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: When and what updates can we expect for bloc (reset when) « Reply #2 on: August 24, 2015, 12:03:30 AM » soon Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2164 Re: When and what updates can we expect for bloc (reset when) « Reply #3 on: August 24, 2015, 12:04:05 AM » Quote from: President Lee on August 24, 2015, 12:03:30 AM soon thank-you Lee, but I'd like to hear it from Rumsod. Next Friday sounds about right though. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 857 Personal Text Developer Re: When and what updates can we expect for bloc (reset when) « Reply #4 on: August 24, 2015, 12:04:28 AM » i dont intend to reset bloc proper unless theres been some terrible bug i havent heard about. i will add some of the cool policies suggested in the policy suggestion thread though, and improve the market where you can imput numbers directly Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 857 Personal Text Developer Re: When and what updates can we expect for bloc (reset when) « Reply #5 on: August 24, 2015, 12:05:16 AM » next friday soon etc Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2164 Re: When and what updates can we expect for bloc (reset when) « Reply #6 on: August 24, 2015, 12:05:58 AM » Quote from: rumsod on August 24, 2015, 12:04:28 AM i dont intend to reset bloc proper unless theres been some terrible bug i havent heard about. i will add some of the cool policies suggested in the policy suggestion thread though, and improve the market where you can imput numbers directly About the market part, what if the page doesnt refresh and we end up selling or buying resources for more or less than what is shown on the page. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1217 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: When and what updates can we expect for bloc (reset when) « Reply #7 on: September 02, 2015, 04:15:36 AM » Crash the market, then buy NaN. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1331 Re: When and what updates can we expect for bloc (reset when) « Reply #8 on: September 02, 2015, 04:25:06 AM » Quote from: Lykos - on August 24, 2015, 12:05:58 AM Quote from: rumsod on August 24, 2015, 12:04:28 AM i dont intend to reset bloc proper unless theres been some terrible bug i havent heard about. i will add some of the cool policies suggested in the policy suggestion thread though, and improve the market where you can imput numbers directly About the market part, what if the page doesnt refresh and we end up selling or buying resources for more or less than what is shown on the page. You shitpost about it on the forums. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » When and what updates can we expect for bloc (reset when) SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2